Love Hinata
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: Hinata Drabbles and Oneshots: Pairings may include SasuHina, NaruHina, InoHina, KibaHina, ShikaHina, SakuHina, KakaHina and more. Rated M for safety


Love Hinata: Hinata Drabbles and Oneshots

SasuHina: True Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other copy written material used or referenced to in the making of this fanfiction. Thank you. 

Hinata growled lowly as she slid her chef knife through the red flesh of a ripened tomato, its juice nearly squirting out and shooting her in the eye. She glanced over at the boiling pot of pasta on the stove briefly before resuming her task of dicing the tart fruit. (A/N: I dare someone to tell me it's not a fruit.) She bit her lip angrily and set her knife down on the cutting board, bracing her hands on the counter top as she leaned over it.

How dare he?

All she asked of him was a short walk. That was it. It's not like she asked him to perform Edo Tensai to resurrect Neji for her. No, just a short walk. Of course, no one was allowed to ask anything of the all mighty Uchiha. Not even his girlfriend of two years. That's just crazy talk.

Hinata sighed and scooped up the tomatoes and placed them into the second pot of browned meat and red sauce. He'd do nothing she asks but here she was fixing his favorite meal for dinner, what was wrong with her? Who cares if red sauce caused her acid reflux to flare up? Who cares if she burns herself trying to drain the pasta? Not Sasuke.

She growled again and used the bottom of her dark blue apron to lift the pot of pasta off the stove to drain it. After she rinsed and drained it, she poured it into a serving bowl and placed it on the dining table next to the bowl of avocado and tomato salad she had made earlier.

"Hinata…" Sasuke called from the back of the house. She looked toward the closed bedroom door and rolled her eyes. She'd ignore him. Turning to the stove for the last time she took the meat sauce off of the stove and poured that into a bowl as well, setting it next to the rest of the prepared meal. She heard Sasuke call her again, as if he were annoyed. Well she was annoyed too. So she ignored him once again. The bluenette pressed her lips together as she reached up into the cabinet to pull down some dinner plates and glasses.

"HINATA!"

His yell startled her and caused her to drop one of the glasses on the tile floor, pulling a sharp gasp from her lips. "Damnit." She whispered. She shook her head and stepped over the pile of broken glass and gently placing the rest of the dishes on the table. She was about to storm into the back room and give the asshole a piece of her mind when she heard him call out in a slightly fearful voice.

"Babe?!"

Hinata blinked. Sasuke never called her 'babe'. Sasuke was never afraid. Sasuke never sounded as if he _needed _her. She raced to the back room, kunai in each hand, and kicked the door open. "What's wron—" She stopped short when she saw her Sasuke—manly, amazing, assholely, destructive Sasuke—standing on the desk chair eyes wide.

He looked at her briefly, his eyes returning to the floor almost as quickly. "I know what this looks like but I need you to do me a favor."

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she put her kunai away, obviously he wasn't in danger…"W-what?"

The last Uchiha pointed to the spot he was looking at, his Sharingan flaring to life. "Kill it."

Hinata stared at him confused for a second before she followed his finger and squealed in fear. There, on the leg of their bed, sat the largest spider she had ever seen in her entire life-and that was saying something considering who her team mate was. Speaking of her teammate, if she did kill it, he would be seriously pissed with her for kami knows how long…but if she didn't Sasuke would probably have a heart attack. She gasped and backed up a little bit when it moved and climbed up higher onto their bed.

How could she kill it? It didn't do anything to him or her! In fact she was pretty sure this giant mutant spider was the reason she hadn't been bitten by mosquitoes in the last week! Hinata looked to her boyfriend and sighed. "On one condition."

"Anything." He answered quickly.

Hinata smirked. "We go for a walk after dinner."

"Done. Now kill it!"

Hinata looked at the arachnid and pouted for a second. "You're lucky I love you." Luckily a can of bug spray was right on her bedside table and in easy reach. She snuck up behind the intruding spider, aimed and sprayed only to scream and jump back in fear. "OH MY GOD, THERE'S BABIES ON HER BACK!"

"KILL THEM!"

"I'M TRYING!" She screamed. She aimed again and sprayed and sprayed and sprayed and sprayed some more but only the babies died and fell off. She had to get closer but she really really really REALLY didn't want to. Hinata whimpered to herself as she inched closer to it. This was the last time, if it didn't die from this then she was going to run and leave Sasuke to fend for himself. Nodding to herself, she pressed on the nozzle once more and sprayed the life out of it. This time, it dropped off the bed and onto the floor, its' long legs wiggling this way and that. The Hyuga lifted her foot and stomped on it, a hand pressed to her chest and the other aimed at the ready to catch the damned this should it get up again.

"Is it dead?"

Hinata looked at her boyfriend disgustedly from the corner of her eye. "Yes. Dinner is ready."

"I love you too by the way."

A/N: Um…So…Funny thing. This is actually a true story. It was a female wolf spider and it was terrifying. I wanted to cry but I couldn't because it looked like he was gonna die himself. I don't believe in killing spiders because one: They kill the other pesky bugs and two: major bad luck for killing one and I killed like thirty in one day so…fml


End file.
